masdfandomcom-20200213-history
Josuke Higashata
"What the FUCK did you say about my hair?" Josuke Joseph Higashata ''is the son of ''Malakai Mars, ''an Italian American Gangster and ''Yausa Higashata, a (then) Japanese visitor to Boston He is a Soul-User who can heal anything he punches (Except himself). He lives in the Americanized Western Japan (New America) with his mother in her home. He would later fight the combine. Appearance Josuke is a tall, handsome young man of average build. He wears a small stud in each ear. The feature most important to him is his well-maintained pompadour, styled after that of an unknown man who saved his life as a child. His pompadour has a tendency to become spiky with his mood, such as when he is irritated or angry. Josuke wears a dark, modified Japanese school uniform. His jacket conforms to his body, extending to the middle of his thigh, accompanied by a pair of wide-legged pants. He keeps his jacket unbuttoned and pinned aside, revealing a light undershirt with a short zipper on each side of his chest. Josuke wears a number of metallic/golden emblems. On the left of his collar, he wears a modified anchor, and on his right a row of two small hearts. Pinning his open jacket to his chest on his right is a peace sign (☮), and on the left is a heart (occasionally enclosing a palm). He wears a gold band at both wrists, above his sleeves (under more elaborate pieces in several illustrations). A man with expensive taste, Josuke wears Mr. Junko original socks, ¥25,000 black Bally shoes and Moschino brand underwear. Personality Josuke's primary trait is his overall kindness, reflected in his Soul Crazy Diamond, which repairs and heals. When he was a child, a random bystander helped save a feverish Josuke out of kindness, Josuke subconsciously reflected that kindness in him. Even upon the revelation that he was Malakai's bastard son, Josuke had thought first and foremost about the troubles he's caused to the Mars and disregarded any claim for a heritage, only wanting to reassure his biological family that he was doing fine. Agreeable by nature, Josuke isn't as prone to violence. Abilities Josuke's Soul, Crazy Diamond, can restore objects (and organisms) to a previous state in their history. It is able to repair damage and heal injuries. It can also revert an item to its components (e.g. a wooden table into lumber). With this, Crazy Diamond may perform a range of interesting feats; including trapping (parts of) an enemy by restoring pieces of a broken object around it; and tracking, such as by restoring a torn piece of clothing, which seeks to reattach itself. However, this Stand is not without limits: Crazy Diamond can only restore state, not life, hence a lifeless body would still remain dead even after being "fixed" by Crazy Diamond's power. Also, the healing power cannot be used on Josuke himself, or strictly speaking, anything that can be considered a part of his current self, body or even his own clothes. Biography